


Song Fanfic

by SerenaTano



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: Do Not Take Seriously, F/M, Just for Laughs, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Song Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaTano/pseuds/SerenaTano
Summary: This is just for laughs, it has no meaning whatsoever. So, seriously, don't take this seriously.A group of fanfictions about Subzero inspired by songs.A song fanfics.Open for requests.
Relationships: Aaron/Reina (SubZero), Clove & Kyro (SubZero), Kharis/Nouren (SubZero)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. I Won't Say I'm In Love (Reina)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!  
> I am in fact taking requests. Let me know what song you would like me to do and the characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina gets a lesson from a few dragons of old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I Won't Say I'm in Love from the hit Disney movie Hercules. I hope you all enjoyed and got a good laugh out of this.

Reina couldn't stay at the wedding celebration any longer. Not with him around. The young woman growled as she thought about him and the way he unknowingly drove her crazy. Lieutenant Aaron. A Cerulean. He'd been all she could think about since that day on the training fields. Even though he'd lost to her uncle miserably, he still put up a good fight.

Reina looked down in frustration and noticed a small white flower growing between the cracks in the tile and bent down to pick it. She took one look at it before growling in anger. Taking a deep breath in, she walked over to a small dragon statue. She decided to let out her anger in the best way she knew how, by disappearing. She couldn't allow any to see her struggling, being weak. 'Ugh, that horrid word. Weak. I am anything but weak. I hope.'

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement,” She sighed and turned the statue around so the dragon was facing away from her. “I guess I’ve already won that.” She walked away and passed five other small statues of dragons. “No man is worth the aggravation.” The dragons turned their heads to look at her. “That’s ancient history, been there, done that.” She threw the flower away and one of the dragons caught it in its talons.

“Who'd you think you’re kidding?” They all chanted in unison as the purple haired woman sat down on a rock bench. “He’s the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden." The dragons pointed to the ground, the sky, and Reina with their tails. "Honey we can see right through you.” Reina cried out in denial. “Girl you can’t conceal it.” Four of the dragons pushed the one holding the flower towards the confused and frustrated girl. The old statue tried to hand it back to her. “We know how you feel and who you’re thinking of.” But, Reina cried out once again, stood up, and walked away.

“No chance, no way. I won’t say it no, no.” The statues ran to follow her. “You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh.” Reina shook her head. “It’s to cliche. I won’t say I’m in love.” The five dragon statues shrugged their shoulders as they looked to each other for ideas.

Reina walked further into the garden of statues. “I thought my heart had learned its lesson.” She made her way over to a statue of two dragons locked in a romantic dance. “It feels so good when you start out.” The five dragons ran up and jumped on to a bench right behind the young woman, who grabbed her head in frustration. “My head is screaming get a grip girl.” From her peripheral vision, Reina spotted the moving statues and spun around to see who was behind her, but the five dragons instantly went back to being statues. They slowly came back to life as Reina turned her back to them. “Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” Reina cried out once again and the statues took this time to voice their opinions.

“Girl you can’t deny it. Who you are and how you’re feeling. Baby we’re not buying.” Reina walked over to a fountain with a statue of two dragons with their snouts pressed together and gave a small longing smile. “Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.” Reina then made her was over to a small little pool with four large stones floating on top and she hopped across.

“No chance, no way I won’t say it no no.” The fourth stone gave out and she tripped, grabbing onto the palace wall, as she fell. She took a second to regain her composure before she heard laughter above her. Looking up, Reina spotted Aaron leaning up against a balcony railing and she unknowingly sent a small grin his way. Although Aaron couldn’t see it, the dragon statues could. “Give up, or give in. Check the grin you’re in love.” Reina caught herself and stepped away from the wall. “This scene won’t play. I won’t say I’m in love.” She pressed her hands over her ears and walked away, the five statues giving their opinions as she tried her best not to listen.

“You’re doing flips, read our lips, you’re in love.” Reina stomped past them, denying her feelings the whole time. “You’re way off base, I won’t say it.” She walks over to another fountain. "She won't say it, no." The dragons shake their heads in disappointment. “Get off my case, I won’t say it.” Crossing her arms, the young woman sits down and the dragons place the blue ribbon they stole from Aaron next to her. “Girl don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love.” Reina sighed and leaned back, only to have her hand land on the ribbon.

She hesitantly picks it up, smiling as she does. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in...love.” She slowly lays down on the fountain’s ledge, holding the blue ribbon close. The five dragon statues sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Requests are being taken.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyro decides that he and Clove need to get out of the palace for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank a guest for leaving kudos. And thank you all for 22 hits. I hope you all enjoy.

"You know, boy, Clove seems like she's getting a little restless. After all, she has been cooped up in the palace for a while. It might be best if she, oh, I don't know...Saw the town a little." Kyro sighed as he heard Red's voice in his head. The Crimson Dragon had been pestering his vessel about this for weeks now. "Don't forget that Clove has lived a pretty isolated life. Don't you think she might want to see the world."

"Alright fine...You win." Kyro sighed in defeat as his dragon roared in delight. "Then let's show her the world." The young prince walked out onto his balcony before splitting from Red and hopping onto his back. Red wasted no time in flying to Clove's balcony. Kyro was silently grateful that it was nighttime.

Clove decided to study the scrolls outside, after all it was a gorgeous night. The stars looked so big and beautiful, plus the air was fresh and clean. A small, flickering candle was her only light source, so she didn't notice when a certain Crimson Prince was leaning on the railing of her balcony. Of course until he spoke and scared the living daylights out of her.

"I heard that studying the same scrolls over and over again can get quite boring. Do you want to confirm that for me, Princess?" Clove rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight back the smile on her lips. "And what would happen if I do? It won't change the fact that I still have to study these." Kyro nodded before jumping up to sit on the railing. "Kyro, please be careful." The man in question waved her off. "Not to worry, Princess. Red is here if I fall." Clove rolled her eyes once again.

Kyro hopped onto the balcony floor and strode over to look over her shoulder. "In fact I think you've done enough studying to last you a lifetime. I say that you need a break." Clove sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was true. Her eyes were burning and the words on the paper were starting to get blurry and jumbled together. It was indeed time for her to quit for the night.

"As much as I hate to admit it, You're Highness...You are right. It is in fact time for me to quit for the night." She stood up and Kyro took the scroll from her hands. "How about, instead of quitting and going straight to bed, you come with me?" The young princess eyed him suspiciously. "And just where are you going?"

Kyro chuckled lightly and stepped up onto the railing before holding out his hand. "To see the world. Don't you want to come along?" Clove bit her lip and thought. It was truly a bad idea, especially with how badly they got in trouble last time, but she had to admit she loved it last time.

After a few moments of silence, Clove sighed in defeat and took Kyro's hand. He stepped onto Red's back pulling her along with him. The Crimson Dragon instantly took off and Clove grabbed onto Kyro in fear.

The young prince leaned back to let have a front row view. "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid." They flew over a flowery field, where Red grabbed a single white flower in his talons and passed it to his vessel. "Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart, decide?" He handed the flower to Clove who smiled and instantly bowed her head to smell it's sweet scent.

Kyro placed his hand on the small of her back. "I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under," Red jumped away, letting the royal couple float in midair for a second before flying back under them and soaring high above the clouds. "On a grand dragon ride. A whole new world."

Clove marveled at the breathtaking night sky. "A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us, "no" or where to go, or say we're only dreaming." Clove smiled brightly before joining in. "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Kyro leaned in closer and continued as they flew past a group of birds. "Now I'm in a whole new world with you." Clove smiled as she watched the birds, voicing her thoughts as she did. "Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky." Red dove down towards the water, but pulled up at the last second to skim the water.

"A whole new world." Clove placed her hands over her eyes in fear, but Kyro pulled them away. "Don't you dare close your eyes." The young woman leans in closer. "A hundred thousand things to see." Kyro offers her some advice. "Hold your breath; it gets better." Clove agrees with him. "I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far," They fly past a statue being carved by a man. The young princess waves to him which startled the man and causes him to trip and fall. Clove looks down in guilt while Kyro chuckles. "I can't go back to where I used to be."

Kyro wraps an arm around her. "A whole new world." Clove gasps in surprise at his actions. "Every turn, a surprise." The young prince pointed to something on the ground. "With new horizons to pursue." The red haired woman perks up as Red flies past a group of wild horses. "Every moment, red-letter."

Red then changed directions. "I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you." They fly past a field of apple trees and Kyro reaches up to grab one before tossing it to Clove. "A whole new world." The young woman smiles brightly. "A whole new world." Red flies over a pond. "That's where we'll be." Clove reaches down to run her hand over the water's surface. "That's where we'll be."

Kyro leans over to look at his reflection. "A thrilling chase." Clove looks over with him. "A wondrous place." The royal couple look at each other lovingly before leaning in even closer and holding hands. "For you and me."

Red glanced back to the two and gave a small smile. They truly were meant for each other. Even if they didn't yet know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. The song is A Whole New World from the Disney movie Aladdin.


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyro shows Clove the Royal gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First off I would like to say thank you to 6 guests and Snowgriff for leaving kudos. And another thank you goes out to Snowgriff as well as to LoisLaneKent for commenting. And a big thank you goes out to everyone for 94 hits. I hope you like this chapter.

“Aaron!” The lieutenant turned around to see Captain Nouren walking up behind him. “Yes, Captain?” Nouren stopped directly in front of his childhood friend. “Anything to report?” Aaron opened his mouth to reply, however before he could, Kyro and Clove walked by. Clove was chuckling at something Kyro said.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at the two as they walked out onto the balcony and down the stairs leading to the royal gardens. The lieutenant followed them, but stopped at the railing and looked down. Kyro was showing Clove the blooming flowers. “Lieutenant?” Nouren came to stand next to his old friend.

“I tell you, Nouren. This stinks.” Nouren looked down. “Well, sorry.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “No, not you. Them.” Aaron pointed to the royal couple. “Him, her, alone.” The captain looked confused. “And what’s wrong with that?” Aaron gave his friend the side-eye. “I can see what’s happening.” Nouren looked down in confusion. “What?” He asked, but Aaron didn’t answer. “And they don’t have a clue.” By now, the Cerulean captain was growing frustrated. “Who?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and decided to explain the problem to his childhood friend. “They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line, our trio's down to two.” Nouren could’ve smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. “Oh.” Aaron threw his arm out dramatically. “Ze sweet caress of twilight.” He threw his arm around Nouren’s shoulders. “There’s magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere...disaster’s in the air.”

The Crimson and Cerulean Kings and Queens of the past before gazed down at the two dragons who would finally end the war. They smiled as Kyro lovingly gazed at Clove who bent down to smell a bright red rose.

“Can you feel the love tonight?” They asked each other happily as Kyro took Clove’s hand and led her to a beautiful fountain. “The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all it’s living things.” Kyro dipped his hand into the water and playfully splashed Clove, who gasped but then laughed and splashed him back. He chuckled before leading her to a small pond. The young woman picked up a small stone and skipped it across the water's smooth surface.

Kyro smiled fondly at her, before frowning as a memory came into view. "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see...the truth about my past...impossible. She'd turn away from me." The young prince couldn't stand the thought of this beautiful and kind Cerulean Princess hating him.

Clove turned around and noticed Kyro's inner turmoil. "He's holding back, he's hiding. But, what I can't decide," Clove cup her hands and dipped them into the water. With a mischievous, she walked over to a distracted Kyro. "Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside." She threw the water on him, causing him to stumble back. For a moment she was afraid he was going to be upset, but then he smiled and gently pushed her into the pond.

The pond was, thankfully, shallow enough so she didn’t drown, but deep enough so the fall wouldn’t hurt her. She sat up coughing from both the water and from laughing.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Kyro quickly helped her out, both were laughing. "The peace the evening brings." He led her down a pathway with beautiful, blooming flowers of all colors on each side. “The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things.”

Kyro walked Clove over to a secret part of the garden that his brother once showed to him and Kharis when they were younger. He wanted to show Clove the special blooms, but mostly, he wanted to see her reaction to seeing the beauty of this part of the garden. Clove gasped at the sight of perfect blooms. Each seemed perfectly placed on each bush, even though she knew otherwise.

“Can you feel the love tonight? You needn’t look too far.” The royal couple sat down in the grass and Kyro placed his arm over Clove’s shoulder, pulling her closer. She didn’t hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder. “Stealing through the night’s uncertainties, love is where they are.”

Aaron and Nouren had watched the whole thing and tears had built up in their eyes. “And if she falls in love tonight, it can be assumed.” Aaron looked to Nouren who wiped away a tear from his eye. “Her carefree days with us are history.” Aaron nodded and for once, they both agreed on one thing. “In short, our gal is doomed.” The two Cerulean guards burst into tears at the thought of losing their best friend.

Thankfully, their crying prevented them from seeing Clove pressing her lips to Kyro’s, the moonlight illuminating them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Disney movie The Lion King. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also, what do you think Kyro and Clove would name their child?


	4. Love Will Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kharis and Nouren catch up after Nouren had visited the Cerulean Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank a guest for leaving kudos and thank you to Snowgriff for commenting. I hope you all like this chapter.

Princess Kharis was walking the perimeter of the Crimson Palace and looking for a certain Cerulean Captain. He said he had gone out on patrol, but she saw him leaving alone. The two hadn't seen each other in almost two months, not since Nouren and the other soldiers had escorted Clove back to the Cerulean Clan for a visit.

Now, they had finally returned, but Kharis and Nouren still had yet to see each other. In honest truth, Kharis was feeling quite lonely and spending time with me mother and brother didn't do anything to help. The young princess sighed in despair. She had never felt this way about anyone before. 'Nouren was the first one to see past the scales.' Kharis thought as she walked on. She just hoped she could find him soon.

Kharis sighed as she spotted two birds flying together. "In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone." She sighed again and walked through the gardens. She thought about how many would be furious at her love for a Cerulean. "They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart." Kharis jumped up into a large rock and looked up at the stars, spotting several constellations. "I know, love will find a way. If you are there beside me, like dark, turning into day." Footsteps echoed through the night and Kharis perked up. "Somehow we'll come through, now that I found you." But, it turned out to be a Crimson guard. "Love will find a way." The young woman made her way over to a secluded part of the palace grounds and sat down on a small rock.

Nouren watched from a short distance as the woman he had come to love looked down in sadness. He had been so fearful of getting caught that he hadn't been truly listening to his own heart. "I was so afraid." Suddenly, the realization hit him like a pound of boulders. "Now I realized, love is never wrong and so it never dies."

He walked up behind her and Kharis whipped around at the sound of footsteps. She smiled brightly when she saw who it was. "There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes." 

Nouren stopped when he was a few feet away. "And if only they could feel it too." The two locked eyes for several seconds before running to meet each other. "The happiness I feel with you they'd know." Princess Kharis and Captain Nouren held each other close. "Love will find a way." Kharis pressed a light kiss to his cheek and quickly ran away. "Anywhere we go, we're home." Nouren playfully chased after her. "If we are there together, like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I found you. Love will find a way. I know love will find a way."

The two lost track of time as they chatted about anything and everything. For once, Nouren felt at peace and it was when he was sitting next to the Crimson Princess. Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing about him. Maybe they could have a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Love Will Find a Way from the Disney movie Lion King 2.


	5. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyro hates the snow, but he's willing to put up with it for a certain Cerulean Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another chapter. Another thank you goes out to Snowgriff for commenting. And thank you to two guests for leaving kudos. And I would like to say hank you to everyone 196 hits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

‘It’s the first snowfall of the year in the Crimson Clan.’ Kyro thought with a groan as he lay back down. He hated the snow. It was cold and wet, plus it was a pain to walk through. One of the main reasons why he was glad that he had almost nothing on his schedule for the day. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief at that thought. 

A shadow passed by, temporarily blocking out the sunlight which was already blocked by the clouds. Looking up, Kyro spotted Clove out on their balcony. She was wearing her light blue robe and her posture was relaxed. In fact, the young prince had never seen his wife so relaxed before. Maybe it was the early hours, or maybe she didn't know anyone was watching. However, when Clove reached out a pale hand to catch some of the falling snowflakes, Kyro knew the answer. It was the snow.

Kyro could've smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course the snow would make her feel relaxed. Princess Clove was from a snow covered island. The sight of the delicate, falling crystals must have made her feel at home. Kyro looked down as he sat up, he wanted to make her feel more at home here and both of their schedules were mostly clear. 'Maybe I could take her out into the snow.' Kyro knew the royal garden had a grassy courtyard they could go to. It had a few trees, but no one really went there anymore. Maybe they could spend the day out there, but then again, Kyro hated the snow. 'Maybe I could just tell Clove about the courtyard and suggest that she should go see it.'

The Crimson Prince glanced back over at his wife once more before squaring his shoulders. He had made his decision.

Clove enjoyed the snow, it made her feel at home. It was one of the few things she genuinely missed about her birth clan, next to her uncle and her people. She withdrew her hand with a bright smile on her face. It was nice to, once again, be able to feel the cold, delicate crystals on her skin.

"Princess?" The sound of her title being spoken drew her attention away from the falling, white flakes. Prince Kyro stood behind her, dressed in a red, thick, heavy shirt, black pants, and brown boots. But, what confused Clove the most were the other items he was holding, a thick, heavy, black overcoat and a pair of thick black gloves. "Kyro, is there somewhere you have to go? I thought our schedules had little on them."

Kyro's smirk also confused her. It was both playful and mischievous. "They are, however there is something I would...something I want to show you. I suggest you dress warmly." He then left the room altogether, leaving Clove extremely confused, however she still took his advice.

She put on a heavy sky blue dress with a thick, dark blue overcoat, and warm, light brown boots. Unlike Kyro, she didn't need the heavy gloves, nor were her winter clothes as heavy as his, mostly because she was used to the cold. She decided that today, she didn't need to be a serious princess and put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Kyro was waiting for her when she opened the door and walked out. He had put on his overcoat but not yet the gloves. "Your Highness, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Kyro smirked before answering. "Follow me, Princess." He started walking off and Clove followed. She was confused when he led her outside and to a part of the ground that she had never been before. It was a part of the royal gardens, but unlike the other parts, this one had almost no plants, save for a few trees, nor did it have any place for plants. It just looked like a small field. 

"Kyro, what are we doing here?" The man in question smirked. "Oh, I just wanted to see what you Ceruleans have to suffer through everyday while living on that permanently frozen island." Clove narrowed her eyes at him, but Kyro didn't turn to look. He would never admit that he wanted her to feel less homesick, nor would he admit that he secretly wanted to see the joy on her face. However, the Cerulean Princess did suspect that Kyro wasn't telling the full truth. "There is nothing wrong with the snow. If you don't like it, you can go inside." Clove started to walk past him and into the field when he reached out to grab her arm.

"And leave you out here to suffer alone, heh, I don't think so." The young prince let her go and strode past her, stopping a few feet away from one of the trees. Clove smirked at his answer just as she suspected. He did this for her. Clove frowned as she suddenly remembered the way her people had once described him. As a bloodthirsty, murderous monster. Kyro glanced back at her, but when he saw her watching him, he instantly turned away. Clove would have laughed at the way Kyro looked so uncertain. It was as if he didn't know what to do in the snow covered field.

Clove smiled fondly as she went through the progress of their relationship. 'There's something sweet and almost kind.' She remembered the way he acted towards her when they first met. 'But, he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.' Then, she compared it to the way he acted towards her now and she smiled fondly at how Kyro awkwardly stood in the empty field. 'But, now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'

Clove walked past him, making sure she was directly in Kyro's line of sight. Then, she tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes. Kyro bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling at the childlike act. The young woman actually laughed as a few cold flakes hit her tongue. She smiled brightly as she glanced at Kyro, suddenly feeling shy, she walked over to the nearest tree. 

Kyro noticed the look of shyness on her face as she walked by him. 'She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when they touched she didn't shudder at Red's paw.' He frowned at his thoughts as they turned hopeful. 'No, it can't be. I'll just ignore,' Clove glanced back at him 'But then she's never looked at me that way before.' The young princess placed her hand on the bark before disappearing behind the tree.

'New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be?' She peered around the tree and saw that Kyro was subtly trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue like she had. 'True, that he's no Prince Charming.' However he quickly went back to being serious when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

'But, there's something in him that I simply didn't see.' Kyro turned towards Clove's direction, but ended up getting a face full of snow. After brushing some of the snow off, Kyro saw Clove snickering. 'She threw the snowball? Well, two can play that game.' The young prince thought as he bent down to gather up a small pile of snow.

From the palace, Kharis, Kirra, and Mai watched from a window. "Well, who'd have thought?" Mai asked the youngest princess. "Well, blessed my soul." Kirra gasped. "Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Kharis smiled brightly. Her mother nodded. "It's so peculiar."

They watched as Kyro raised his hand to throw the snowball, only to have Clove throw her second one, causing him to lose his balance and fall. His own snowball fell right on top of his head. Kyro quickly stood up and playfully chased after the young princess. She ducked behind the tree and gathered up some more snow. Kyro chased after her again, but she dodged and threw the snowball at him once more.

"We'll wait and see." Eventually, both Kyro and Clove made their way back into the palace and into Kyro's private study. The servants already had a warm fire going in the fireplace. Kyro slipped the overcoat off of Clove's shoulders before slipping his own off. Mai, Kharis, and Kirra watched from the open door.

"A few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before." Little Yun joined the three and Mai smiled brightly at the sight. "You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Yun looked confused. "What?" Kirra nodded at the maid's statement. "There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there, You're Majesty?" Kirra laughed and Mai placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'll tell you later." Kharis slowly closed the door to the royal couple some privacy. 

Kyro decided that snow wasn't so bad after all. Especially when shared when someone you cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Something There from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. I See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Reina are on guard duty during the Festival of Lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Imverytired, thank you for commenting. Another thank you goes out to three guests and to Archie4ever for leaving kudos. and thank you to all for 238 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Aaron sighed as he stood behind the group of soldiers. Every available guard was called, both Crimson and Cerulean alike, for this night. The Festival of Lights was occurring and the perimeter needed to be secured and guarded. "Alright men. We are going to split you all into pairs for tonight." The Crimson captain said and he started calling out names and where they would be guarding. "Cerulean Lieutenant Aaron and Crimson General Reina. You two will be guarding on the lake behind the palace."

"With him (her)?" Both yelled and pointed to each other. "Yes. Now get going." The Crimson captain said in frustration. "But, I, (she) he, wait." Both facepalmed at the same time before glaring at each other.

It didn't take long for the two to find the boat and row it onto the middle of the lake, although, neither were happy. But, Aaron was glad that he managed to purchase a couple of lanterns before his duty started. "So, what's the Festival of Lights like?" He decided to try and start a civil conversation, but Reina merely shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to one before." Her voice held a small hint of sadness and Aaron looked at her in confusion. "You've practically lived here your whole life and yet, you've never been to this festival?" Reina glanced at him for a second before looking back around. "My uncle never allowed me to go. He said festivals were a complete waste of time. One should be training rather than messing around."

Aaron's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but everyone needs a break to just relax every now and then." Reina rolled her eyes. "My uncle says relaxing is for the weak." This girl was seriously getting on Aaron's last nerve. "Do you do everything Raizo tells you to?" Reina spun around to face the Cerulean lieutenant. "He is the Grand Marshal...I am just a general! I have no choice but to do what he says! He outranks me!" The young general took a deep breath in to calm down before continuing. "Besides, he practically raised me." The way she spoke the sentence so robotically, it was as if Raizo had used that as an excuse to get her to follow his every command.

Aaron looked down at the water, unsure of what to say. He glanced back up and saw the young woman kept glancing towards the town, excitement was in her eyes. " So, you've never been able to have fun before? What about when you were a child?" Reina looked at him in confusion. "That's when you're supposed to train the hardest, when you're young. Besides, fun is a waste of time, you can't have fun and train as a soldier."

"I did." Reina gave him a look that said 'seriously'. "Of course you did." Aaron opened his mouth to make a comeback, but suddenly, Reina shot up straight and a look of excitement crossed over her face. "It's starting." Floating lanterns started floating up from the town and soon Aaron and Reina were surrounded by them.

Reina couldn't stop the look of wonder and awe that crossed her face. She never knew the Festival of Lights could be so beautiful. 'All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been.' Reina slowly stood up and walked over to grab the boat's short mast. 'Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear.' For the first time in her life, Reina felt herself relaxing. 'I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light and it's like the big has lifted.' She gave a small smile. 'And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new.'

The temperature rose due to the flames in the lanterns. 'And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted.' Reina frowned at how much she found herself enjoying the moment. If her uncle found out, he would be furious. 'All at once, everything is different.' Behind her, Aaron cleared his throat and she turned around to see him holding two lit lanterns. 'Now that I see you.'

She sat down in front of him and reached into her bag. "I have something for you too." She pulled out his headband. "It fell out of your saddle bag and I thought you might want it back. Mostly because, it suits you." He set the lanterns aside, took the headband and tied it around his head. He then gestured to her headband. "Yours suits you too." She smiled brightly and took one of the lanterns.

They lifted them into the air before letting them go. Aaron couldn't help the thoughts that flooded his mind and he thought about all the times he tried to win Clove's heart over. 'All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things, the way they were.' He looked over to Reina who reached over the boat to catch a falling lantern before it could hit the water. 'Now she's here, shining in the starlight.' She pushed it back into the air. 'Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go.'

Aaron reached down and took her hand in his. Reina tensed before looking up in shock and truly smiling for the first time in forever. Aaron's breath left him when he saw her smile. "And at last I see the light." Both said in unison, before Aaron voiced his thoughts. "And it's like the fog has lifted."

"And at last I see the light." Now, it was Reina's turn to voice her thoughts. "And it's like the sky is new." They leaned in closer. "And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. Now that I see you." Aaron reached forward to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in Reina's face. "Now that I see you." They leaned in even closer.

But just before their lips could meet, Reina spotted Raizo watching them from the edge of the lake's bank and she gasped. She was in serious trouble now. "Reina, is everything alright?" Aaron saw the fear in her eyes and he moved to turn around. He wanted to know what she saw, but Reina pulled him back before he could see the Grand Marshal. "Yes! Everything's fine. It's just getting late and we both have to get up early, so we should head back." Aaron frowned as he watched the young woman grab an oar and start rowing. He followed her lead and started rowing as well, it was then that he spotted Raizo. 'Oh, no.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I See the Light from the Disney movie Tangled. Once again, thank you to Imverytired for your request. I may do an Aaron version of I Won't Say I'm in Love, but I don't know. Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Constant as the Stars Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove waits for Kyro she can deliver some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but the song isn't a long one. Thank you all for 263 hits. I hope you all enjoy.

Queen Clove was trying to soothe her racing heart. She was waiting for her husband to return to their chambers so she could deliver the news. Their coronation had only been a month ago and now, a new chapter of their lives was starting.

Clove's stomach fluttered and she pressed her hand to it. Inhaling deeply, Clove calmed down. It would be fine, everything would be fine. The young Queen couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she looked out the window and up at the sky.

Her stomach fluttered once more and Clove glanced down. Tears filled her eyes. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright." She looked back up at the stars as a soft melody filled her mind, words coming with it.

"Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved." Clove smiled brightly as she imagined what the future would be like. "And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams, come true." Memories of her own mother flooded Clove's mind as she fantasized about what coming. "The lamb lies down and rests its head on it's mother's downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow,” Clove spotted a rose bush beneath her window. “And butterfly dreams of a violet rose. Dreams of a violet rose."

The young woman walked over to a chair and sat down. "I'll cradle you in my arms one night, as sun embraces the moonlight. The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea. Our dreams will run deep like the sea."

Clove once again looked up at the stars. "Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved and my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true." Shuffling noise caught Clove's attention. Kyro was standing in the door looking both happy and confused.

"Kyro, how much did you see?" The Crimson King smirked happily. "Enough." Kyro walked over to wrap his arms around her. "Everything will be alright." Clove nodded as she hugged him back as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know it will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Constant as the Star Above for the movie Barbie as Rapunzel. I hope you all enjoyed.


	8. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove welcomes her newborn daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 300 hits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Sweat poured down Clove's head as she took heavy breaths. Everything hurt, it had for a while, but it was finally over. 'How long has it been?' The young Queen thought. An hour? Five? She didn't know, she'd lost track when this all started. But, she knew it was worth it.

Especially when the physician handed her the squirming bundle of cloth. Her daughter. She was beautiful, with her hair and skin and Kyro's eyes. The physician bowed and left to tell Kyro he could enter. That was one of the rules, Kyro was not allowed in the room while their daughter was being born, both objected to it, but not for long since Clove was in serious pain. The young mother could practically see her husband pacing outside of the room, he, just as nervous as she. She could also see Kharis, Kirra, and Mai trying to calm him down and, even though they weren't in the palace at the moment, she could see Raizo and his generals glaring. Lord Arkos was also not happy when he learned of Clove's pregnancy.

“Hello little one. Welcome to the world.” Tears streamed down Clove’s face as she held her daughter tight. She laughed and started to sing a soft lullaby, the words coming to her head as she sang.

“Baby mine, don’t you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes.” Even though her daughter wasn’t crying now, she had when she was first born. Clove shifted the baby in her arms, holding the tiny infant close to her chest. “Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.” The young mother imagined her playing in the palace courtyard. “Little one, when you play, don’t you mind what they say. Never a tear, baby of mine.” Suddenly the thought of Raizo and the generals flashed through her mind. Clove knew they would hate the little princess with a passion.

“If they only knew, sweet little you. They’d end up loving you too. All of those, people who scold you, what they’d give just for the right to hold you.” Clove tightened her hold on her daughter and gazed down at her small form. “From your head, down to your toes. You’re not much, goodness knows. But, you’re so precious to me. Sweet as can be. Baby of mine.”

The door creaked open and the young mother turned to see Kyro enter, his breath hitching as he took in the sight before him. Clove smiled brightly before turning back to their baby girl. “If they only knew, sweet little you. They’d end up loving you too.” The young father wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and gave a rare smile. “All those same people who scold you.” Clove looked over at her husband with a smirk, before holding the new princess out to him. Kyro was hesitant to take her for fear of hurting the newborn. She looked so frail, so fragile, like she would break at the slightest touch. However, when Clove insisted Kyro finally broke and took his daughter in his arms. The young woman continued her lullaby.

“What they’d give, just for the right to hold you.” Kyro was afraid to hold his new daughter too tight for fear the newborn would break, but at the same time, he was frightened that if he didn’t hold her tight enough, then she would fall. “From your head, down to your toes. You’re not much, goodness knows. But, you’re so precious to me.” Kyro looked over at Clove. She had wrapped her arms around his and she rested her head on his shoulder. ‘You’re both precious to me.’ The Crimson King thought fondly. 

“Sweet as can be. Baby of mine.” Bright blue eyes met yellow ones, both sharing the same look of unconditional love. Neither of them noticed Kharis or Kirra watching the scene before them fondly. “Baby of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Baby Mine by Alison Krauss. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	9. We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyro has a serious conversation with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 392 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kyro glared down at his young daughter, who just disobeyed both him and Clove. She had snuck out of the palace without anyone’s knowledge and scared the living daylights out of her parents. “Amethyst, do you know what you could’ve done? If something would’ve happened to you...I don't know what we’d do.”

Amethyst looked in the direction that her mother had just traveled. Clove decided to head on back to the palace to let everyone know they had found the young princess. "But, but daddy, I just wanted…" Kyro interrupted her. "Your mother and I are just trying to protect you. Amethyst, you have no idea what dangers are out there." Amethyst looked down, her father did have a good point. "I'm telling you this because I love you." Kyro placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I need you to understand that one day your mother and I won't be here. And it'll be up to you to carry on in our place." Amethyst nodded directly. "I know, dad. I've heard this all before."

"And that's why you need to be careful. As the future Queen…" Amethyst pulled away from her father. "And what if I don't want to be Queen?" She yelled as she turned away and sat on a rock. Then in a quieter voice added. "It's no fun."

Kyro sighed as she said the same words Clove had once said. He, himself, had once said words similar to hers. “That’s like saying you don’t want to be a dragon. It’s in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other.” Amethyst merely huffed in reply and Kyro shifted into his dragon form and gently pushed his daughter off of the rock she was sitting on.

He smiled playfully at her when she turned to look up at him. She returned the smile and shifted into her dragon form, her purple scales shimmered in the light of the setting sun. She nuzzled her father’s snout affectionately. “As you go through life you’ll see,” He looked up at a bird’s nest with baby birds. "There is so much that we don't understand." One bird hops onto a branch and tries to fly. "And the only thing we know is things don't always go," But, the mother bird stops it. "The way we plan."

Kyro starts walking back to the palace, his young daughter following closely. As they walk, he points out several parent animals helping their babies. "But, you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone." Kyro nuzzles Amethyst affectionately. "We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one."

They come to a small creek with a log serving as a bridge. Kyro is able to step across without using it, but little Amethyst has to use the log. A question has been burning in her mind for a while and she decides to ask her father. "If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me?" She gazes down at her reflection in the water. "Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part, of some big plan?"

Kyro stood on a small rock and looked at the sunset, he thought about his brother and father as he did. "Even those who are gone are with us as we go on." Amethyst approached him and he looked down at her. "Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride deep inside we are one." The two jumped and leaped across the plains and back to the palace where Clove was waiting. "We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun." The shifted back and Kyro scooped Amethyst up to hold her close. "All the wisdom to lead and the courage that you need. You will find when you see, we are one." Amethyst looked at her father in confusion and he smiled understandingly.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are." The Crimson King placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You'll understand someday." He set her down and Amethyst ran to her mother's arms. Clove didn't hesitate to hold her daughter close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is We Are One from the Disney movie The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	10. I Won't Say I'm in Love (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to ignore his feelings for a certain Crimson General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to a guest for leaving kudos. And thank you to all for 516 hits.  
> A huge shout out to Odakjssjsgs on Wattpad. I highly recommend that you check their stories. I would also like to thank them. When I read that your song fanfiction was inspired by mine, I literally started crying.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Lieutenant Aaron stormed away from the training fields in anger. He knew he needed to train. But, he couldn't, not while she was there and she had been there everyday for the past several days.

The Grand Marshal's niece, General Reina. Oh, how Aaron despised and loathed her, at least that's what he wanted to feel. However, every time he thought about her, Aaron found it harder and harder to hate her. Especially when most of the Crimson soldiers talked about her, or moreso, the way they talked about her.

Many called her a silly little girl trying to do a man's job. Some said the only reason she was a general was because her uncle was the Grand Marshal. And others made fun of her scar, yet none ever spoke of how she got it. Aaron knew that Reina often heard what they were saying, by the way her eyes subtly twitched in anger or hurt, but she never addressed them. The young lieutenant felt bad for the female soldier. She was tough and strong, winning almost every sparring match he had seen her in.

One day, when Reina asked if anyone wanted to spar, the Crimson soldiers all declined and whispered to each other afterwards, glancing at her and laughing as they did. Aaron almost offered to spar with her, but she left before he could.

Shaking his head, Aaron walked over to the gardens to clear his head. 'I finally managed to get over Clove and now, I'm having these feelings for Reina.' He sighed as he entered and picked a small white flower. He couldn't help but wonder how it would look in the young woman's hair.

No, Reina wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense of the word, but she was beautiful in her own unique way. He shouldn't be feeling this, especially not for a Crimson. "What's the matter with me? You'd think a guy would learn."

He walked over to a small statue of a man holding a bow and arrow that was facing towards him. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement." Aaron sighed as he turned the statue around. "I guess I've already won that." He walked past five small dragon statues. "No girl is worth the aggravation." The dragons turned their heads to look like him. "That's ancient history been there, done that." Aaron tossed the flower over his shoulder and one of the dragons caught it.

"Who'd you think you're kidding." They chanted in unison. "She's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden." The dragons pointed to the ground, the sky, and then to Aaron with their tails. "Soldier, we can see right through you." Aaron cried out in denial. "Boy, you can't conceal it." Four of the five dragons pushed the one holding the flower towards the frustrated lieutenant and the old statue tried to hand it back to him. “We know how you feel and who you’re thinking of.” However, Aaron cried out once again, stood up, and walked away.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no." The statues followed him. " You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh." Aaron shook his head almost violently. “It’s to cliche. I won’t say I’m in love.” The five dragon statues shrugged their shoulders as they looked to each other for ideas.

Aaron walked further into the garden and spotted several statues. “I thought my heart had learned its lesson.” He made his way over to a statue of two people locked in a romantic type dance. “It feels so good when you start out.” The five dragons ran up and jumped onto a short wall right behind the young man, who grabbed his head in frustration. “My head is screaming, 'get a grip, boy'.” From his peripheral vision, the lieutenant spotted the moving statues and spun around to see who was behind him, but the five dragons instantly went back to being statues. They slowly came back to life as Aaron turned his back to them. “Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” Aaron cried out once again and the statues took this time to voice their opinions.

“Boy, you can’t deny it. Who you are and how you’re feeling. Come on, we’re not buying.” Aaron walked over to a fountain with a statue of two people kissing and gave a small longing smile. “Man, we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.” The lieutenant then made his way over to a small little pool with four large stones floating on top and he jumped across.

“No chance, no way I won’t say it no no.” The fourth stone gave out and he tripped, grabbing onto a short garden wall, to break his fall. Aaron took a second to regain his composure before he heard a heavy sigh below him. Looking over the wall, the young lieutenant spotted Reina melancholy walking on the path below and Aaron unknowingly sent a small grin her way. Although the young woman couldn’t see it, the dragon statues could. “Give up, or give in. Check the grin you’re in love.” Aaron caught himself and stepped away from the wall. “This scene won’t play. I won’t say I’m in love.” He pressed his hands over his ears and walked away, the five statues giving their opinions as he tried his hardest not to listen.

“You’re doing flips, read our lips, you’re in love.” Aaron stormed past them, denying his feelings the whole time. “You’re way off base, I won’t say it.” He walked over to another fountain. "He won't say it, no." The dragons shook their heads in disappointment. “Get off my case, I won’t say it.” Crossing his arms, the young man sat down and the dragons placed the small white flower next to him. “Boy, don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love.” Aaron sighed and leaned back, only to have his hand land on the flowers stem. He hesitantly picked it up, smiling as he did. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in...love.” Aaron slowly leaned back against the fountain’s statue, holding the flower close. The five dragon statues sighed in relief. 

Aaron suddenly heard mufflers sobs coming from behind a low garden wall a few feet away. The young lieutenant stood up, tip toed over and peered around it. He dropped the flower at the sight before him that hugged at his heart.

Reina sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Aaron's heart broke at the tears that were streaming down her face. In her hand, she held the whip that was her signature weapon. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why do I even bother?" She whispered quietly as she dropped the whip.

Aaron was speechless. He had never seen the tough and fearless General Reina cry before, but he supposed that everyone has their breaking point. Taking a deep breath in, Aaron stepped around the wall. "Reina." He whispered and the young woman wiped her eyes as her head shot up. "Lieutenant? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the training fields." Reina's voice was strong, but it wavered ever so slightly, hinting at the fact that this wasn't the first time she had hidden her feelings.

Once again, Aaron sighed. "Don't worry, Reina. I won't judge you. Everyone has their breaking point." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly pulled away and slumped to the ground, leaning up against the wall. "I can't. Not any more." Aaron didn't need to ask what she meant. He knew and he sat down next to her to wrap his arms around her.

For the first time in forever, Reina sought the comfort of another living thing. She pressed her face into Aaron's shoulder and sobbed. She wasn't able to hold it back any more. Reina was mentally and emotionally drained, she just didn't want to think, and the gaining of comfort from another human was something she couldn't pass up. Who knows when she'll get this again.

Neither Aaron nor Reina said a word as she sobbed. They merely sat there, enjoying the moment each other's company. 'Maybe I am in love.' Both thought as they moved closer to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I Won't say I'm in Love from the Disney movie Hercules. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Thriller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Here's a special chapter. But, before I get to the story, I need to say thank you. Another thank you goes out to Imverytired for both commenting and requesting. Thank you to Helele and two guests for leaving kudos and another thank you goes out to Helele for bookmarking this story.  
> And last but certainly not least a huge thank you goes out to everyone for 555 hit. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A lone man walked through a fog covered forest, trying to see what was in front of him, however, it was impossible. A twig snapped and he spun around, sword in hand but, he could see nothing. A growl came from somewhere behind him, his heartbeat quickened as the scent of his fear filled the air. He slowly turned around as a pair of glowing red eyes opened, the man didn't even have time to scream before the monster launched at him, its jaws wide open.

Clove flinched as the stage props fake jaws closed around the actor and someone from inside the costume threw berry juice to mimic blood. She held Kyro's arm in a vice like grip, although the man didn't seem to notice. His eyes were fixated on the stage. 

He had loved this play since he was a kid, although this year, he ordered the performers to change the monster from a Cerulean Dragon to something else. Not only because of the fact that the Ceruleans were no longer the enemy, but also because he didn't know how Clove would react when the beast was killed at the end.

Both had decided to sneak out of the palace that night, mostly because Kyro wanted to show his wife something that he loved as a kid. However, even though he told her the play wasn't scary at all, it was painfully obvious that they have different definitions to what scary was. 

Clove flinched and hid her face in Kyro's arm once more as the beast killed another person. If she were being honest, the monster's face reminded her of the masks the Jade Vipers had worn and it kind of frightened her. She leaned over more towards Kyro as she took one hand off of his arm. "Can we get out of here?" She asked in a bored tone. The last thing she wanted was for Kyro to think she was a wimp. Thankfully for her, Kyro believed the bored tone he heard in her voice.

He looked over at her in shock, he was obviously offended at her tone. "What? How can you not enjoy this? I'm sorry about you, sweetheart, but I'm not bored." He turned his attention back towards the stage as another actor pretended to get killed and Clove flinched. In a fit of panic, she lost control of her voice and let go of his arm. "Well I can't watch."

She apologized to the few members of the crowd that she had to squeeze past in order to get out. Kyro's face instantly paled when he heard the fear in her voice, plus with the way she quickly left, it was now obvious to him that she was scared. He quickly hurried after her.

"Clove! Clove, wait!" He found her standing outside of the theater, shivering slightly in the chilly autumn night. He opened his mouth to apologize for not sharing more details about the play, but he knew her well enough to know that an apology wouldn't work at this moment. "What's wrong, Princess?" She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...that play wasn't what I had expected." Kyro chuckled at her unspoken meaning. "You were scared, weren't you?"

She scoffed at his accusation. "No, of course not. I'm just...not into that stuff, that's all." She tried to hide her face as walked away, but Kyro saw it clearly and nodded. "You were scared. But, don't worry, Princess, for I know how to make this creepy autumn night seem less spooky." Clove glanced back at him with a challenging smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that?" With another smirk, the young prince answered. "Like this."

He quickly ran up next to her and bent over a little before he slipped in front of her and started walking backwards. "It's close to midnight, and something evil is lurking in the dark." He spoke a low, whisper-like tone and Clove laughed at his childish antics, but she didn't dislike them. It was rare to see him in such a good and playful mood. Kyro suddenly stood tall and grabbed her hand before pointing up at the full moon which was partly covered by thin clouds. "Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

Kyro grabbed his chest with a mock look of fear on his face. Clove laughed once more at her husband's antics. "You try to scream," He stepped in closer and placed a hand gently over her mouth. "But, terror takes the sound before you make it." He then threw an arm around her shoulders, holding her in place. "You start to freeze," He stepped right in front of her and looked her dead in the eyes. "As horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed." Kyro suddenly let go, grabbed Clove's hand before he spun her in a sloppy, half-hearted dance. "Cause this is thriller, thriller night." Kyro backed away from his wife, who was still laughing at him. "And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike." He curled his hands to look like claws and thrusted them out in Clove's direction, but he was far enough away that his hands didn't go anywhere near her. "You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight."

The young prince walked over to a vendor's cart, which was closed for the night and he threw a small pebble at the cloth-covered metal sign. The pebble bounced off the metal and sounded almost like a door slamming. "You hear the door slam," He looked around in fake fear as if he was trying to figure out where to go. "And realize there's nowhere left to run." Clove couldn't help but snicker.

Kyro walked back over to Clove and ran his fingers ever so lightly up her arm. The young princess smirked at him as she playfully batted his hand away. "You feel a cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun." He ducked behind her before covering her eyes with his hands, Clove couldn't help but laugh once more. "You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination." The Crimson Prince removed his hands, placed them on her shoulders before she turned to look at him. "Girl, but all the while," He backed off, only to start tiptoeing up behind her. "You hear a creature creepin' up behind." Kyro suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off of the ground a little, Clove squealed in surprise. "You're out of time." He let her go and moved back in front of her.

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night." Kyro, once again, backed away from the young princess. "There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl. Thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight." He held his hand out to her. "Night creatures call, the dead start to walk in their masquerade." Clove placed her hand in his and her husband yanked her to his chest. "There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time, they're open wide. This is the end of your life."

Kyro let her go, but stayed close. "They're out to get you. There's demons closing in on every side." He gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "They will possess you," He gently ran his hand down her blue sleeve. "Unless you change the colors of your style." Clove pretended to be offended as she playfully smacked his hand away. The young prince once again wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together." The young princess half-heartedly pushed him away and jokingly tried to run. "All through the night," Kyro took her hand and pulled her back to him. "I'll save you from the terrors and the screams. I'll make you see that it's a thriller, thriller night."

He lowered his eyelids slightly and smirked at her. "Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night." Clove rolled her eyes and Kyro's arm snake back around her waist. "So, let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller, thriller, here tonight."

Clove smiled as she couldn't help but join him. " Cause it's a thriller, thriller night." Kyro, once again, smirked at her. "Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night. So, let me hold you tight and share a killer thriller." He leaned in closer to her as his scales lit up around his eyes. "I'm gonna thrill you tonight."

Behind them, the transparent form of Red appeared. "Darkness falls across the land." The Crimson Dragon muttered. "The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'awl's neighborhood." Red looked up and down the deserted streets. "And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down, must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell."

Kyro and Clove leaned in closer. "I'm gonna thrill you tonight." Red reared back as he sniffed the air. "The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand years and grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your room. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist, the evil of the thriller."

Red threw his head back and cackled loudly into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Thriller by Michael Jackson. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	12. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina tells Aaron the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This chapter was recommended by Imverytired. I would like to say to thank you to Snowgriff for commenting and bookmarking this story. I would also like to say thank you to two guests for leaving kudos. And a big thank you goes put to everyone for 618 hits.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Reina held her cup of tea nervously, as she stared out of the window. She was waiting for him to come home. It had been four years since they had first met and only two years since they had married in secret, with the help of King Kyro and Queen Clove. No one else knew about their relationship except for those two, Kharis, and Nouren. Not even Reina's uncle knew.

The young woman nervously sipped her tea. She was starting to worry. He had been off on the battlefield, fighting the Jade Vipers. The Vipers were, thankfully, so close to being wiped out and soldiers were starting to come home, Reina's husband was supposed to be amongst them. Oh, how she longed to be on the frontlines helping him, but about three months ago, she had been sent back with an illness. And a month ago, she had found out the cause of that illness. Now, all that was left to do, was tell her husband.

Reina gasped as she spotted the familiar horse with the even more familiar person on his back. Unable to hide her smile, Reina set her tea cup down and ran out of the house. Lieutenant Aaron dismounted and ran to his beloved wife, lifting her in his arms, but he quickly put her down when he noticed it.

His eyes met hers and she couldn't help but voice her thoughts. "Look around, look around at how lucky we are." She gestured to their house, which was in a hidden cove just beyond the Crimson Palace wall. Reina placed a hand over Aaron's heart, which was beating rapidly. "To be alive right now. Look around, look around."

Aaron inhaled deeply as he looked Reina up and down. "How long have you known?" He asked in a shaky voice. "A month or so." She admitted sheepishly. "Reina, you should have told me." Aaron's voice shook and tears were starting to fill his eyes. "I wrote to King Kyro a month ago." She explained and Aaron shook his head in fear. He was afraid of what would happen if anyone else found out about them.

"I begged him to send you home." Kyro had honestly done the best he could, but unfortunately he couldn't just pull one soldier from the battlefield without a good reason, otherwise others would become suspicious. "You should have told me." Aaron repeated, but he knew Reina enough to know that she wanted this to be a surprise. "I'm not sorry." The purple haired woman replied confidently.

She remembered when she first became ill and how Aaron told her he would come home when the war was milder and not as wild. "I knew you'd fight until the war was mild." Aaron shook his head again. "The war's not done." Aaron wanted his wife to know that there was a chance that he could still be sent back if things went back to being wild. However, the young woman took his hand and placed it on her stomach before looking straight into his eyes defiantly. "But you deserve a chance to meet your child."

His eyes softened as he felt a flutter of movement. "Look around, look around at how lucky we are. To be alive right now." Aaron's eyes met hers once more, they weren't rich, by any means, and they would have even less, once they both quit the army, as they had both planned to do once this war was over. And a question now burned at the young man's insides. "Will you relish being a poor man's wife? Unable to provide for your life?"

The young woman laughed as she hugged him tightly. "I relish being your wife." She pulled away and once again gestured to their surroundings. "Look around, look around. Look at where you are. Look at where you started." Her eyes once again met his, as she voiced her most common fear. "The fact that you're alive is a miracle." She hugged him and pressed her face to his neck. "Just stay alive, that would be enough." Reina pulled away to look at her husband who had a bright smile on his face. "And if this child shares a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind, look out world. That would be enough."

They lean in closer to each other. "I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing. The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind, but I'm not afraid." Her fingers reached up to brush the blue ribbon that she always wore in her hair, the one that once served at his headband. "I know who I married. So long as you come home at the end of the day, that would be enough."

Both now had tears in their eyes as she voiced her secret thoughts. "We don't need a legacy, we don't need money. If I could grant you peace of mind," She once again placed her hand over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm of its beat. "If you could let me inside your heart. Oh, let me be a part of the narrative in the story they will someday write. Let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay and I could be enough, and we could be enough. That would be enough."

Aaron pressed his lips to hers, before whispering softly. "There is nothing in the world that could ever make me leave." Reina's sigh of relief broke his heart more than anything else could. It was one of her greatest fears. Those she loved, leaving her. But, deep down, she knew Aaron would never leave, no matter the cost.

The young man placed his hand back on her stomach as he heard Reina's soft voice. "What will we name it? I've been thinking Ireena for a girl." Aaron smiled brightly as he happily added. "And, how about Erik for a boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is That Would Be Enough from Hamilton. Also, I do not own the names Ireena or Erik. They're from Imverytired's fanfiction over on Wattpad. Subzero one shot songs, by Odakjssjsgs, on Wattpad. I highly recommend that you check out.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Love Goes On and On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kharis and Nouren go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for you all. I would like to say thank you to two guests for leaving kudos. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kharis was starting to grow impatient as she waited in the royal gardens. She was waiting for a certain Cerulean Captain. They had agreed to meet in the abandoned part of the gardens after dark, that way no one would see them. Of course getting away was always hard for both of them.

The young Crimson Princess was just beginning to believe that Nouren has been unable to get away, when she heard footsteps. She turned to peer around the statue to see who had wandered this far into the gardens. To her relief, her eyes met the familiar purple ones that she had come to love.

"Nouren." The young princess skipped out from behind the statue and ran towards the Cerulean Captain. "Princess?" He smirked in fake confusion. "May I ask what you are doing here this late at night?" Kharis chuckled as she placed one hand on her hip and pointed a finger at him. "I might ask you the same thing." Now, it was his turn to chuckle. "Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a little walk."

Kharis gasped in fake surprise. "Oh, what a coincidence. That's the reason I'm out here as well. Perhaps we should walk together, for safety reasons." Nouren rolled his eyes and nodded. "I think that's a good idea, Princess." 

As the two walked, they talked about anything and everything. Nouren was currently telling Kharis a story of his childhood, however the young princess couldn't focus on his words. She just gazed up at him lovingly.

'Love,' She thought to herself. 'It seems like only yesterday,' She imagined a young Nouren playing in snow. 'You were just a child at play. Now you're all grown up, inside of me.' Kharis slipped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. 'Oh, how fast those moments flee.' Nouren gave a small, loving smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

'Once we watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly.' She led him through the maze of statues and into a part of the garden where a lovely fountain sat. 'Life is brief, but when it's gone,' Kharis and Nouren gazed into each other's eyes. 'Love goes on and on.' She then pulled him to a stone archway. 'Love will live.' They ducked underneath it. 'Love will last.'

Behind it was an old lotus pond, now overgrown with lotus flowers. 'Love goes on and on.' Fireflies floated lazily around them. 'Once we watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly.'

Nouren plucked a small flower from the water. 'Life is brief, but when it's gone.' Nouren twisted the stem into a circle, making a ring out of the flower. Then, he took left Kharis' hand in his and slipped the flower ring onto her ring finger. The two leaned forward and their lips met. Neither one was thinking, they were just enjoying each other's company. 

On a balcony above the secret couple, Kyro and Clove stood, looking down at them. Kyro looked on in disbelief, he couldn't believe that his rowdy and hyper sister had fallen for someone, let alone a Cerulean. "Told you." The Crimson Prince nodded at his wife's statement. "You did. My apologies for not believing you." Kyro was beyond furious that Kharis and Nouren had lied, but despite his anger, he was grateful that his little sister had found someone who would protect her with their life.

"Should we tell them that we know or…" Kyro shook his head at Clove's question. "No, if my mother doesn't think it's a problem, then neither will I. But, I will be putting Nouren through hell during the day." Clove let out a scoff type laugh. "What? If he wants to be with my sister, then he needs to prove that he's worthy enough." The Princess Consort rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked away. "Oh, like you prove worth enough to me?" Kyro chased after trying to explain how a prince doesn't need to prove himself.

Below, Kharis and Nouren were oblivious to the Crowned Prince and Princess Consort above them, they just pulled away slightly and gazed into each other's eyes. 'Love goes on and on.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Love goes on and on from the Disney movie Robin Hood. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove asks Kyro some questions that neither of them have answers for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This chapter takes place in episode 17. That you all for 709 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Say hi to headband for me. I'm sure he'll be wanting to know you're safe. Enjoy your evening, Princess." Clove scoffed before running after Prince Kyro. He was fast, even walking she had trouble keeping up. She finally caught up to him just as he was walking out of the palace through a side door. "Kyro, wait!" He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I've seen you twice, in a short time. Only a day since we started." She panted out, hoping to get him to understand. "It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more open-hearted." Kyro turned his head slightly. "I was an impossible case. No one ever could reach me. But, I think I can see in your face," She hesitated as she thought about her inability to shift. " There's a lot you can teach me." 

Kyro spun on his heel, he didn't know if she was being serious or not. "So, I wanna know, what's the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?" Kyro didn't answer, he didn't need to. The way he turned his back to her was enough for Clove. He felt it.

"Tell me please, cause I have to know. I'm a curious child, beginning to grow." Clove felt foolish as she repeated the words of her uncle, but they seemed to describe how she felt right now. Clove inhaled deeply before quietly opening up to him. "And you make me talk, and you make me feel...and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal."

She finally decided to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since she had first agreed to the marriage. "If I trust in you, would you let me down?" Clove took in another shaky breath as she both asked and admitted what she already felt. "Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?" Once again, Kyro spun on his heel, his eyes burning holes into her. Clove refused to look at him, choosing to stare at the floor instead. "Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know...the name of the game."

Kyro's mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to process what she had said. Clove shook her head, tears were forming, however she refused to let them fall. "I have no friends," Nouren and Aaron weren't technically friends, they were her guards. "No one to see, and I am never invited." Her uncle never allowed her to attend public festivals. "Now I am here, talking to you. No wonder I get excited." Her eyes finally met his.

"Your smile and the sound of your voice, and the way you see through me. Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot to me. So, I wanna know what's the name of the game?" She inhaled deeply. 'Your smile and the sound of your voice.' Kyro thought to himself, unable to voice it.

"Does it mean anything to you?" Clove repeated, however Kyro wasn't listening, his thoughts were too loud. 'Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot.' The young princess was oblivious to his thoughts. "What's the name of the game?" The young prince's eyes drifted down to Clove's lips. 'Your smile and the sound of your voice.' He thought as she spoke again. "Can you feel it the way I do?"

Their eyes met once more and Clove was starting to get frustrated at his lack of a response. "Tell me please," She pleaded. "Cause I have to know, I'm a curious child, beginning to grow. And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down?" She asked again, needing to know the answers. "Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too. I wanna know...Oh yes, I wanna know."

Clove took a step towards him and Kyro looked like he wanted to back away, but he didn't. "The name of the game." The Crimson Prince opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't voice his thoughts. 'I was an impossible case.' The Cerulean Princess frowned. "Does it mean anything to you?"

'But, I think I can see in your face, that it means a lot.' Kyro took a step towards her. "What's the name of the game?" She repeated. 'Your smile and the sound of your voice.' He thought as he listened to her questions. "Can you feel it the way I do?" By now, the answers she sought were shining in Kyro's eyes. 'Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot.'

"What's the name of the game?" Clove whispered as she took a step back, she was finally accepting that Kyro wouldn't be giving her any answers. 'I was an impossible case.' He wanted to tell her to stay, to answer her questions, but he didn't trust enough yet. "Does it mean anything to you?" She turned her back to him and walked away. 'But, I think I can see in your face, that it means a lot.'

"Yes. I do feel it too." Kyro whispered to the empty space where the Cerulean Princess was standing not two seconds before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Name of the Game from the movie Mamma Mia. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kyro keeps hearing the soft melody of wind chimes while young Clove keeps hearing the pounding of drums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is another chapter. I would like to say thank you to kill_me_pls and LoisLaneKent for leaving kudos and thank you to everyone for 761 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

As the night stretched on, all was peaceful and quiet in the Cerulean Clan. Until, heavy drums rang out, being heard by only one. Fifteen year old Princess Clove was awoken by the drums as she had been for the past two or three months. It rang out again and the young princess sat up in her bed. Two heavy hits of two large drums, at least that's what it sounded like to her. Unfortunately, no one else heard it, not even when she was surrounded by people. Her mother believed the drum was only her young daughter's imagination, however, Clove knew otherwise. The drum rang out again and the young girl hopped out of bed.

As the night stretched on, all was peaceful and quiet in the Crimson Clan. Until, the soft melody of a wind chime rang out, being heard by only one. Seventeen year old Prince Kyro was awoken by the wind chime as he had been for the past two or three months. It rang out again and the young prince sat up in his bed. A soft and short chiming, at least that's what it sounded like to him. Unfortunately, no one else heard it, not even when he was surrounded by people. The Grand Marshal believed the drum was only the young prince's imagination, however, Kyro knew otherwise. The wind chimes rang out again and the young boy hopped out of bed.

Both teenagers quietly opened their doors and carefully shut them, hoping to not arouse anyone. The drums rang out once more and Clove spun around. "I can hear you." She whispered quietly and Kyro gasped as he heard her voice. "But, I won't, some look for trouble, while others don't."

Kyro leaned on a table that sat below a large mirror, he noticed that he looked exhausted. "There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day," Now it was Clove's turn to gasp at hearing the voice of an unseen boy. "And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away." He turned to leave and the wind chimes rang out again. "You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear." 

Clove hurried through the palace halls, trying to find relief in the different shades of blue as she heard drums and the voice. "And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for, I fear." She stopped to look at a portrait of her mother, her uncle, and herself. "Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls." 

Kyro backed up towards a door leading to a balcony and he placed his hands on the handle. "I'm sorry secret siren but, I'm blocking out your calls. I've had my adventure," The young prince flinched as he thought about his older brother. "I don't want something new." Clove walked over to a door leading to a balcony and she placed her hands on the handle. "I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you." Both threw open the door and called out together. "Into the unknown." They like how their voices sounded together. "Into the unknown." The two walked over to the railing of their respective balconies and leaned on them. "Into the unknown." 

The chimes and drums rang out again and they two royals sighed as they made their way outside of the palaces. "What do you want?" Kyro demanded in frustration. "Cause you've been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?" Clove shook her head even though she knew this mysterious boy could not see her. "Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?" It was Kyro's turn to shake his head, for he never felt that way, yet he always felt like something was missing from his life. Okay, he always felt like someone was missing from his life. 

He growled in frustration before yelling out. "Every day's a little harder, as I feel my powers grow." He looks down at his hands as walks towards an old part of the palace, filled with ancient dragon statues. Clove smirked as she traveled into a snow covered field. "Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go," Both Kyro and Clove smiled as they heard their voices combining once more. "Into the unknown. Into the unknown. Into the unknown."

Neither royal noticed their marks glowing nor the scales lighting up around their eyes. A red light shot out of Kyro's mark as a blue light shot out of Clove's. Both reached out for the lights as they called out together. "Are you out there?" The lights shifted to form a dragon. "Do you know me?" A flame. " Can you feel me?" A spike of ice. "Can you show me?" A dragon once again.

Each dragon danced around their respective vessel. Spinning around them and diving into the ground before leaping back up and circling them once more. Suddenly, the lights shifted into two people. Clove's light, turned into a transparent blue version of Prince Kyro and Kyro's light, turned into a transparent red version of Princess Clove. The two gazed at each other, neither one guessing who the other was. Clove thought he was a Cerulean and Kyro thought she was a Crimson.

They stayed like that for only a few seconds before the lights started floating away. Both called out in protest. "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone?" Kyro yelled in desperation and fear. "How I follow you," Clove yelled in frustration and panic. "Into the unknown?" They yelled into the night, both hoping to get answers, but finding nothing.

That night would be the last time that Kyro heard the wind chimes or Clove heard the drums. Both missed the sounds of the instruments dearly. However, one day, when the Cerulean Princess met the Crimson Prince, the drums and chimes were heard and ignored by both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Into The Unknown from the Disney movie Frozen 2. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gives Reina a tour of the Cerulean Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's another chapter. I would like to say thank you to Imverytired for commenting. And another thank you goes out to a guest for leaving kudos. And of course a big thank you goes out to everyone for 800 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Reina was FREEZING. Of course, it didn't help that she had never seen snow before. It never snowed in the Crimson Clan and now that she was in the Cerulean Clan, she was shivering, despite the several layers of clothing she was wearing.

Kyro and Clove decided to take a trip to the Cerulean Clan and Empress Kirra insisted at least one Crimson guard go with them. Reina was volunteered by her uncle, Raizo told her to report back to him as soon as they got back. They had just arrived an hour ago and Lord Arkos was already being unwelcome to the two Crimsons.

"Why don't you all take the night off? It's been a long trip, I think you all could use a little rest and relaxation." Reina shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't good at resting and relaxing. In fact the night she spent in the boat with Aaron was the first time Reina relaxed that she could remember. The purple haired woman glanced over at the Cerulean Lieutenant and blushed slightly.

After Raizo caught her in the boat with Aaron, he had forbidden her from speaking to any of the Cerulean guards at the Crimson palace. He even gave her specific instructions for this particular mission. "You are not to speak to any Cerulean, whether they are a guard, a citizen, or the Princess. You will speak to none of them."

For the traveling part of the mission, Reina had obeyed her uncle's orders, but it hadn't been easy. And now, Reina had to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't take the night off. "I'm going to decline, Your Highness. I was given strict orders to stay close to both of you." Kyro rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm giving you new orders. Take a break, explore the clan a little."

"But, but I…" Reina was interrupted by a familiar voice that caused Reina's stomach to do flips. "I can show her around." Lieutenant Aaron approached her from behind. For some odd reason, he wanted to spend time with the Crimson General. "See Reina. You even have your own personal guide." 

"I hope you can find this small island enjoyable." With that, the royal couple left and disappeared into the Cerulean palace. "Ready?" Aaron asked and Reina rolled her eyes. "Fine." The lieutenant decided to show her the glaciers first when he noticed that she was shivering. Aaron shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, he tried not to react when she flinched at his touch. "Hey, maybe we should go back." Reina needed to get away from him, she didn't know how, but somehow Raizo would find out.

"Why?" Aaron asked casually. "The moonlight is perfect right now." Reina looked up and noticed the soft moonlight lit up the glaciers in a celestial type way, and she gave a small smile. Then she heard the sound of a wooden pole being smacked against the ground and she looked up. Aaron was poking pieces of ice, that were floating on a small pond, with his staff as if to see if they would hold him. "Come on." He said once he was on the other side, before turning around and holding his hand out. "Tough girl."

Reina cautiously placed her foot on an ice piece and jumped across the other one, laughing as she did. She slipped on the last piece of ice and almost fell into the nearly frozen water, however Aaron reached out to grab her hand. He pulled to the safety of solid ground, before running off, gesturing for her to follow. Reina sighed and tried to quiet her beating heart. "You're," She whispered quietly. "Waking meadows in my mind." She followed the Cerulean Lieutenant. "Making waves across my tide. Oh no. Oh no." Reina reached out to gently run her hand over a giant ice wall next to her. She gasped at the feeling of the cold ice on her warm palm. "I got a strange magic. Oh, what a strange magic."

Aaron picked up a handful of snow before taking Reina's hand in his and placing the snow in hers. A rare genuine smile made its way onto the purple haired woman's lips as she moved the snow around in her palm. "Oh, it's a strange magic. I got a strange magic."

Aaron then showed her a half frozen river, the moonlight glittering on the ice filled water. He couldn't stop himself from voicing his thoughts. " You're sailing softly through the sun." Reina smiled as she voiced her own thoughts. "Softly through the sun."

She looked to Aaron who was now thought the icy river looked...better with the Crimson General kneeling beside it. "Of a land I've always known. You fly." Reina repeated his words in a tone that Aaron had only ever heard her use once before. In the boat on the lake, which seemed like it took place an eternity ago. "You fly."

Aaron spoke once more as he stood and headed towards a narrow passageway on the side of an ice wall. "So high." Reina once again repeated his words. "So high." Reina was reluctant to follow him as he started to enter the passageway, both speaking in unison. "I got a strange magic."

Reina tried to walk through the passageway, but her boots were not made for ice and she had to back out before she fell. "Oh, what a strange magic?" Aaron walked back and held out his hand, which Reina reluctantly took. "I got a strange magic." He threw her arm over his shoulder and placed his around her waist, allowing her to lean on him. "Oh I'm," Reina gasped and Aaron repeated her words. "Oh, I'm," The two once again spoke in unison. "Never gonna be the same again." He led her to a small cave where beautiful and delicate ice crystals dangled from the ceiling. "Now I've seen the way it's got to end. Sweet dreams, sweet dreams. I got a strange magic."

Aaron next showed her the fields where thousands of snowdrops grew. "Oh, what a strange magic. Oh, it's a strange magic. I got a strange magic. I got a strange magic." Reina didn't hesitate to run through the field, but she made sure she didn't step on any of the beautiful white flowers. "It's magic. I got a strange magic. Oh, what a strange magic." As Aaron ran behind her, he bent down to pick a single snowdrop. "Oh, it's a strange magic."

The two eventually stopped to stand right in front of each other on a small hill of snow. Aaron held the flower up before placing it behind her ear. Reina smiled nervously as they leaned closer to each other. "It's magic." 

But, before their lips could meet, Reina spotted a falcon flying by and she jerked away from the Cerulean Lieutenant. "Reina?" Aaron asked in concern and the purple haired woman shook her head. "I have to go." She ran past him and towards the Cerulean palace. "Reina, wait." Aaron chased after her, concern flooding his mind. "Reina, are you alright?"

The Crimson General stopped and turned around to face him, Aaron stopped when she did. He gasped at the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. 

"Look Aaron, I...I care about you, a lot, and I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why I'm telling you to stay away from me. It's for the best." She turned and ran, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts. A few days later, unknowing to anyone else, Reina bought a snowdrop hairpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Strange Magic from the movie Strange Magic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	17. In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron watches Kyro and Clove interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's another chapter. I would like to say thank you to a guest for leaving kudos and thank you to everyone for 850 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Aaron’s eyes narrowed as he remembered the way Clove stood in front of Prince Kyro, when she finished her speech. Then, much to the young lieutenant's horror, the Crimson Prince reached out and picked up Clove. ‘The nerve of that tyrant. He acted like he owned her.’ Aaron had to grit his teeth in order to stop himself from shouting out. More than anything he wanted to order Kyro to put her down.

The lieutenant was walking back from the physician when he heard laughter. Looking up, he saw Princess Clove and Prince Kyro. Clove was laughing at something Kyro had said. Jealousy filled Aaron as he remembered about how close he and Clove used to be. “Reflections of you and me,” Before he thought about the situation she had been forced into. “Are smashed by reality. They’re like a mirror broken into shards.”

He looked back at the two, they were walking away hand in hand. “Cause I’ll never be your man, as long as you hold his hand. It tears my dreams into a thousand parts.” The young man thought about how Clove had kissed him on their first night in the Crimson Palace. Aaron had let his only chance with her slip through his fingers. “I wish I could tell you how I feel inside, about these emotions I’m trying to hide.”

Clove turned around and spotted Aaron standing there, an unspoken question was in her eyes. Aaron merely nodded and walked away. “Whenever you're asking me if I’m okay, I whisper ‘yes’, and walk away.” The young lieutenant punched a garden wall as the memory of Kyro holding Clove filled his brain. “When you’re in his arms, I feel like I'm falling and I'm losing my ground. When you're in his arms, I wish I could turn the time and be with you now. When you're in his arms."

"No, I don't love him, but I care for him." Clove's words rang in Aaron's mind as he stormed away. He had bared his heart for her and she couldn't even do the same for him. "It feels like a battlefield and I'm holding up my shield, but turns out I'm my own enemy." The young man turned to look back at Clove's room. "I'm longing to tell you why, but baby I'm just too shy. I'm staying caught up in my misery." Anger flared within Aaron, anger at Kyro. "I wish I could tell you how I feel inside, about these emotions I’m trying to hide.” The young lieutenant stormed away, towards Kyro's chambers. "And I got a million things I want to say, but I just hush," Just like that, the anger dissipated and the young man was left with shame. "And walk away."

Clove was kissing Kyro. Aaron couldn't believe it. His childhood friend was kissing the enemy, willingly. "When you're in his arms, I feel like I'm falling and I'm losing my ground." Now, she was smiling at him, with a look of love in her eyes. "When you're in his arms, I wish I could turn the time and be with you now. When you're in his arms."

The Cerulean Lieutenant turned away from the scene. "But, I was falling apart, just like a house of cards. I feel the sadness of a thousand lonely hearts. I'm living a lie, keep wasting my time." He glanced back at the royal couple. Clove seemed so happy with Kyro and for some reason, that brought a smile to Aaron's face along with the feeling of jealousy.

"Guess I will never call you mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is In His Arms by Damien Dawn. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Lost In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Nouren voices his feelings about Princess Kharis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another chapter. I would like to say thank you to everyone for 898 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Princess Kharis, my feisty, sweet, and beautiful dragon. Will you marry me?" Nouren froze at the person standing before him. "Um, no." Lord Arkos said in shock, confusion, and anger. "The Crimson Princess already left with the Crimson King and Cerulean Queen. I figured that you would want to stay behind, but if you wish to follow them, you may. However, I can assure you that they are both long gone."

Lord Arkos turned around and stormed away, leaving Captain Nouren by himself, feeling shocked and betrayed. He couldn't believe that Kharis would just leave without even saying goodbye. Little did he know that Arkos had something to do with that.

Lately, it seemed like Nouren and Kharis had been drifting apart, ever since she, Kyro, and Clove came to visit the Cerulean Clan. Nouren had enjoyed giving the young princess a tour of his home land, but they still seemed to be drifting apart. That's why the young captain wanted to propose to her, Kyro, for some odd reason, had already given his blessing.

But, now Kharis was heading home and leaving Nouren behind. The man pressed his back up against a tree and inhaled deeply. "Again you're gone," He nearly sobbed. "Off on a different path than mine." He turned to look in the direction of the Crimson Clan. "I'm left behind, wondering if I should follow."

Nouren gazed down at the golden lotus hair pin in his hand. It was supposed to be his betrothal gift to the Crimson Princess. "You had to go, and of course it's always fine. I probably could catch up with you tomorrow." Nouren pocketed the hairpin and walked over to a frozen river. "But, is this what it feels like to be growing apart?" The young captain looked up to the cloudy sky. "When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?"

He looked around him at the forest. "Now I turn and find, I am lost in the woods." Nouren looked up and down. "North is south," He then looked from side to side. "Right is left, when you're gone." The Cerulean Captain imagined the Crimson Princess back at the Crimson Palace. "I'm the one who sees you home, but now I'm lost in the woods." He looked around at the different paths. "And I don't know which path you are on. I'm lost in the woods."

Nouren jumped across the floating pieces of ice on the river. "Up till now, the next step was a question of how. I never thought it was a question of whether." The blond haired man thought about the day he and Kharis truly met. The day he called her an ugly, overgrown lizard. "Who am I, if I'm not your guy?" He then thought about when the two of them took a walk during Kyro and Clove's wedding. "Where am I, if we're not together forever?"

He turned and ran in the direction of the stables. "Now I know you're my true north, cause I am lost in the woods. Up is down, day is night, when you're not there." A familiar shape caught the captain's attention. It looked like Princess Kharis and hope filled Nouren as he ran towards her form. "Oh, you're my only landmark, so I'm lost in the woods. Wondering if you still care."

As he approached the form, he realized it was only a pile of rocks in front of the stables. The purple eyed man sighed and walked into the stables. A note was nailed to the pole that was next to the stall his horse was in. It was written in Kharis' handwriting.

"So, I'll wait for a sign," In the letter, Kharis told him that she loved him, but that Lord Arkos had told her that Nouren wanted to stay in the Cerulean Clan. Hope and anger filled Nouren as he hopped on his horse and rode off. "That I'm your path, cause you are mine. Until then, I'm lost in the woods."

Nouren ran out of the palace grounds and through the smaller towns. "I'm lost in the woods." He didn't stop, not until he could see the small group of horses that carried his traveling party. "I'm lost in the woods." Kharis was slumped on her horse in a sorrowful way. It broke Nouren's heart to see her that way. "I'm lost in the woods."

He quickly caught up with them and explained everything. Clove was beyond furious when she heard of what her uncle had done, but she was grateful that Nouren was back. And the man in question took the opportunity to propose to the Crimson Princess. To say Kharis was excited would be an understatement. The newly engaged couple rode home with their traveling party. "I'm lost in the woods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Lost in the Woods from the Disney movie Frozen 2. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Keep It Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Aaron tries to ignore his feelings for Princess Clove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to 5 guests and INEEDSUBZERO for leaving Kudos. And a big thank you goes out to everyone for 1006 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Young Aaron laughed at Princess Clove's joke. 'She's so funny, and smart, and cute.' The young teen froze at that thought. Why was he thinking of Clove like that? She was his best friend, not his girlfriend.

"Clove, come on, darling." The Cerulean Queen called out. "Coming, mom. Bye Aaron, I'll see you tomorrow." Young Clove ran to her mother and the two walked towards the palace. The young teen couldn't figure why he was feeling this way towards the princess, it just wasn't right. Mostly because she was his best friend and he didn't want to lose that friendship.

"Baby, you and I are best friends, so I gotta keep a distance. Cause I don't want to risk the thing that we have, no." He looked back up towards the Cerulean palace, he could still see the mother and daughter pair walking up the steps. "And my tongue I gotta bite it, but it's oh, so hard to fight it. Cause I don't wanna mess up all that we share."

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small snowdrop hairpin. Aaron was going to give it to Clove for her birthday. "Oh, baby, situation's crazy. How you make me love you, love you like that. Love you, love you like that." With a heavy sigh, the teenager stuffed the hairpin back into his pocket. "Don't wanna be caught up in some drama and jeopardize the friendship that we have."

The teen ran as fast as he could. "So, that's where it ends, cause baby, I love you. But I am never gonna tell you so. We can be friends, but never a couple. I don't wanna, I don't wanna lose you, no." He couldn't breathe, but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. "So, I'll just go, go, gonna keep it under. It's good just the way that it is. Go, go, gonna keep it under." If he didn't, Clove might leave.

Aaron froze at the thought of Clove not being around, that was something he wouldn't be able to bear. "Cause there's just too much I would miss." He walked over to the stables and stroked his horse's snout. “You're the needle in the haystack that I found but need to put back. Cause I don't wanna you to be that one thing I've lost, no.” Aaron reached over to grab a brush and he began running it over his horse’s silky fur. “So, the truth remains a secret and forever I’ma keep it. Cause I feel there is a line that we shouldn’t cross. Oh, baby, situation's crazy. How you make me love you, love you like that. Love you, love you like that.”

Clove was everything to Aaron and the wall between them still hurt him more than anything. “Don’t wanna be caught up in some drama and jeopardize the friendship that we have.” Aaron punched the stable wall in frustration. “So, that’s where it ends, cause baby, I love you, but I am never gonna tell you so. We can be friends, but never a couple.”

A tear slid down his cheek as he thought about Clove. She was strong, beautiful, smart, and she would one day be a great leader. “I don't wanna, I don't wanna lose you, no. So, I'll just go, go, gonna keep it under. It's good just the way that it is. Go, go, gonna keep it under." Any man would be lucky to be with Clove. "Cause there's just too much I would miss. Being with you is impossible, I can never be too close to you. Baby, I don’t want to lose you, no.” Aaron couldn’t help but wonder who Clove would one day marry and he kept imagining himself next to her. He quickly shook that thought out of his head.

“I ain’t gonna be delusional. Emotions start to soar, I lock’em in a drawer. Forever gonna keep it just the way that it is. It is” He imagined Clove as the queen. She would be glorious. “So, that's where it ends, cause baby, I love you. But I am never gonna tell you so. We can be friends, but never a couple. I don't wanna, I don't wanna lose you, no.” The teenager sighed as he wiped away the tears. “So, I'll just go, go, gonna keep it under. It's good just the way that it is. Go, go, gonna keep it under.”

No, he wouldn’t tell her. Even if he did, they could never be together. She was a princess and he was just a mere soldier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Keep it Under by Damien Dawn. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	20. A Christmas To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time in the Crimson and Cerulean Clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, okay so I know this isn't a song fanfiction and it's a little late, but it was a difficult for me to find a Christmas song that would work. Time for shout outs.  
> Thank you to four guests for leaving kudos and a big thank you goes out to everyone for 1093 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The maids giggled childishly as they put up the garland and wreaths around the palace. Prince Kyro scowled as he walked down the hallway. He hated this time of year. There was a time when he loved it, the decorations, the songs, the traditions. But ever since his brother died and his mother fell ill, Christmas hadn't been the same.

He knew he was hurting his sister, Kharis, when he dismissed the holiday, but he just couldn't bring himself to care about the day. Kyro could barely stand to see the decorations anymore, but he still ordered them to be put up for his sister.

Rolling his eyes, the Crimson Prince stormed away faster. Until a unique sight stopped him in his tracks. Princess Clove was helping Mai and the other maids hang wreaths on the columns in the hallway. "These are absolutely beautiful." Clove gasped as she placed another wreath on a hook. "Honestly Princess, I'm surprised that you want to help us out with this." Mai smiled as she put up a wreath herself.

Clove sighed and gave a small frown before responding. "Well, my schedule for today is pretty much empty and doing this brings back memories." Kyro raised an eyebrow at her words. He needed to know more about what she meant. "Princess?" All eyes turned to look at him. "I need to speak with you...alone." The young princess nodded and excused herself before following him.

He took her out to the royal gardens where they could talk in private. When he was certain that no one could hear them, Kyro turned to face her. "What did you mean back there...When you said decorating brought back memories?" Clove's face fell at his question and she turned slightly.

"Back when my mom was still alive, she and I would help decorate the palace for Christmas. But, ever since she died, my uncle forbade decorations in the palace...minus a few ribbons and wreaths here or there. I missed it so much. Helping out here, it almost feels like having her back." Kyro's heart fell at hearing Clove's confession. He had been running away from such memories, but Clove was chasing after them. For some odd reason, Kyro hated seeing his princess unhappy. He wanted to see her smile.

"What else do you miss?" The young woman turned to look at him. "I miss going out to look for a tree and decorating it. But, what I miss more than anything are the feelings. The joy and happiness that came with the holidays. I miss everyone being together." Her words took Kyro by surprise and he reached out to wipe away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Clove quickly wiped her eyes to make sure no more tears were visible. "I'm sorry, Kyro. I shouldn't have lost myself like that." She turned away so Kyro couldn't see the embarrassment on her face. But, she froze when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, don't be. It's alright. I'm sorry for...asking." Kyro suddenly got an idea. "I have to go." 

The young prince ran off, leaving a confused Clove behind. Little did they know, someone else had heard them. Kyro ran to Kharis' room and knocked on the door. "Kharis, I need to talk to you." His little sister opened the door. "I need your help." Kharis tilted her head in confusion at his words.

For the next few days, Clove was beyond confused and hurt. The palace maids, who were infamous for gossiping, would instantly shut their mouths and leave whenever she approached. Kyro and Kharis also did their best to avoid her, so Clove tried to seek solace in the training grounds with the Cerulean soldiers, but they too avoided her. The young princess found herself feeling more and more alone.

On Christmas day, Princess Clove was awakened before dawn by the sound of someone knocking on her door. General Reina was standing on the other side of the door, dressed much fancier than she usually was. "Princess, I was requested, by Prince Kyro, to let you know that he is expecting your presence. Once you are dressed I shall take you to him." Clove blinked before nodding. "Oh, of course...just give me a minute or so." She moved to close the door, but Reina's hand shot out to stop the door from closing. "He requested that you wear one of your fancier outfits and I suggest that you do as well." The confused princess nodded and closed the door.

Reina had accidentally overheard Clove telling Kyro what she missed about the holidays. And even though the young general didn't particularly like the Cerulean Princess, she felt sorry for the younger woman. Reina couldn't remember anything about her parents so she didn't exactly know how to miss them. Which is what she preferred, she always figured that it would be harder to remember someone that had been lost.

That was the only reason Reina had volunteered to fetch the Cerulean Princess for Kyro. 'Kyro and Kharis worked hard to prepare this surprise for her, so she better appreciate it.' The young general thought as the door opened once more and Clove stepped out. "This way." The princess nodded and followed the general.

The more they walked, the more Clove grew suspicious. The palace was quiet, too quiet. Even this early, there should still be maids and guards, but the hallways were completely empty. And there were more decorations up then there had been the previous day. "Where are we going?" Reina didn't even glance back when she responded. "I was instructed not to answer any of your questions." She actually wasn't told that. Kyro did however tell her not to spoil the surprise, but just because Reina felt sorry for the princess, didn't mean she didn't enjoy seeing her squirm.

But, the young general's response only caused Clove's suspicion to grow and she started glancing around nervously. "Reina, where are we going? How do I know this isn't a trap?" The older woman stopped and spun around. "Look, I know that I've given you no reason to trust me, but I know you trust Kyro. And he specifically told me not to say a word and I would rather face your anger than his. I honestly can't make you trust nor follow me, but you should at least give Kyro the courtesy of showing up. Just so that all his hard work won't be all for nothing." She turned around and started walking away.

Clove was torn at the older woman's words. Part of her wanted to follow and see what Kyro had planned, but the other part didn't trust Reina. "We don't have much farther to go. Just behind this door. In the ballroom." Reina knocked on the door three times and shuffling could be heard. Gathering up her nerve, Clove walked up next to the young general. After a few minutes, someone on the other side of the door knocked three times.

"Come on." Reina opened the door and led the young princess in. Clove gasped at the sight before her. A giant Christmas tree sat in the center of the ballroom, decorated to the hilt with wreaths, bows, and ornaments. The ballroom itself was filled with people. Soldiers, maids, court officials, and the royal family.

Kyro let out a breath of relief at the sight of Princess Clove's smiling face. He and Kharis had worked their tails off to make this perfect for her. Although Kyro did most of the work, Kharis just added a few feminine touches. Plus, she was in charge of the food and drinks.

"Clove, do you like it?" Kyro asked as he hesitantly approached her. Clove had no words to describe the joy she felt. "I...I don't...have...the words." She turned to smile at him. "I can't believe you did all this." The man in question fiddled nervously. "Well, Kharis did most of the work. I just threw in a few suggestions." At that time, Princess Kharis walked by. "I only handled the food." She scurried off before Kyro could protest. "Don't believe her, Clove."

The young princess smiled in a non-believing way. "Sure, Kyro." She looked around at the party. "I...Still can't believe this is real." Kyro tossed his arm around her shoulders and shot her his signature smirk. "Well, believe it, sweetheart." Glancing up, Clove noticed something that she could use to wipe the smirk off of his face. Reaching up, the young princess took his face in her hands before pressing her lips to his. "Oh, I believe it." She whispered when she pulled away.

Kyro stared at her dumbfounded until she pointed up. Looking up, the young prince saw mistletoe hanging above them. Smirking once more, Kyro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, before kissing her once more.

"Merry Christmas, Princess." The Crimson Prince whispered when they pulled back. "Merry Christmas, Kyro. Thank you." She leaned into him as he tightened his arm around her shoulders. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	21. I’ve Been Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyro and Clove think about the good news they recently discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's a new chapter. Thank you to 3 guests and jlaireluvd for leaving kudos and thank you to Helele for commenting. And thank you to everyone for 1241 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kyro couldn't sleep, his mind was too restless. When he had placed his hand on Clove's stomach, for the first time, he truly realized exactly what was at stake. 'Pregnant. My baby. Our child.' He was still trying to process everything, a lot had happened that day. The biggest discovery was finding out Clove was pregnant.

The woman in question shifted in her sleep and Kyro froze, fearing that she would wake. She didn't. 

A small, but bright smile appeared on the young prince's face as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "I'm going to be a father." Kyro whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. It was still hard to believe. "I...I have known love before. I thought it would no more," He turned to look at his sleeping wife. "Take on a new direction. Still, strange as it seems to be, it's truly new to me."

Kyro stood up and walked over to the balcony as he imagined Clove smiling down at their young child. "That affection." A sudden fear came over the young prince. "I...I don't know what you do. You make me think that you will change my life forever." The young man smiled as he quietly opened the balcony door and stepped out. "I...I'll always want you near. Give up on you, my dear...I will never."

Red buzzed happily when he felt his vessel's excitement. "You thrill me, you delight me, you please me, you excite me. You're all that I've been yearning for." Closing his eyes, Kyro imagined holding his child for the first time and it brought him to tears of joy. He turned to look at Clove once more. "I love you, I adore you. I lay my life before you. I only want you more and more." The Crimson Prince froze when he heard his princess stir, but she, thankfully, didn't move to wake. "And finally it seems, my lonely days are through." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been waiting for you."

Princess Clove smiled as she watched her husband. She did her best to make him think she was still asleep, as she placed a hand on her stomach. The young princess thought about the life that was growing inside of her. "I'll carry you all the way and you will choose the day, when you're prepared to greet me." She took a shaking breath in as fear gripped her. "I'll be a good mom I swear, you'll see how much I care, when you meet me."

It was then that Kyro realized the Cerulean Princess was awake and he walked over to sit down next to her. Clove sat up as he approached. "You thrill us, you delight us, you please us, you excite us. You're all that we've been yearning for." The young prince wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and she leaned into him. "We love you, we adore you. We lay our lives before you, we only want you more and more."

The two looked at each other before Kyro kissed her forehead. "And finally it seems, our lonely days are through. We've been waiting for you." Clove leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head before placing his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his.

Kyro finally shook the fear off and held Clove a little tighter, but then his fear of the enemy was replaced with the fear of hurting them. Sensing his fear, the young princess hummed softly.

“I trust you, Kyro. I trust that you won’t hurt us. I just wish you would trust that too.” The man in question shook his head and pulled away slightly. “I can’t, Clove. I wish I could, but I can’t.” The Cerulean Princess nodded and grabbed his hand before placing it back on her stomach.

"We'll be waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I’ve Been Waiting For You from the movie Mamma Mi 2. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	22. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina struggles with her feelings for a certain cerulean lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. Thank you to annigreengrass and to 4 guests for leaving kudos. And thank you all for 1283 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Okay, men. Today is the first anniversary of the day peace was finally achieved between the two clans. That means the clans are celebrating. That means we need to secure the perimeter of the celebration." The Crimson General pointed at Reina and Aaron. "You two, go secure the perimeter of the lake."

"With him.(her)." The two pointed at each other although neither one was actually upset about it. "Yes, now stop complaining and start securing." Aaron and Reina both groaned, but were secretly cheering. Reina didn't know why she was cheering, but she just went with her instinct and followed him to the lake.

"Alright, here we are, again." Aaron said as he flashed that charming smile that made Reina's stomach flip. "Yeah, I know the drill." She tried to sound bored and Aaron's smile dropped. "Okay, I think it would be best if one of us stayed here while the other walked around the edge."

The young lieutenant nodded. "That's a good idea. I volunteer to walk around, since you wouldn't want to get your feet wet." Reina halfheartedly swung her staff at him which he easily dodged with a laugh. The young general watched him leave in confusion. She couldn't decipher these feelings she had for him.

Turning around, Reina clutched her staff. "A million thoughts, in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening?" She thought about what she was taught. "Cause up till now, I've walked the line." In that moment, Reina realized how empty her life was. "Nothing lost, but something missing."

She looked over to where Aaron was searching for threats. "I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?" Reina placed her hand over her heart and sighed heavily. "If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling." She looked down at her hands. "Is this just a dream?" 

The young general remembered back to when she and Aaron had first met. "If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. If only." She angrily stabbed her staft into the ground. "If only. If only."

She started remembering all of the time she and Aaron had spent together. "Every step, every word with every hour I am falling in." The purple haired woman couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "To something new, something brave, to someone I, I have never been. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"

The young woman threw her hands up in frustration. "If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?" She looked around her, trying to figure out what her heart was trying to tell her. "If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. If only."

Reina spun around as she let out her frustrations. "Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen." She suddenly thought about her uncle. Reina was certain that he was a part of the Jade Vipers. What would the others do to her when he was found out. "Will you still be with me when my uncle is found out?" She looked down in fear and worry. "If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?"

This time, she walked over to the water's edge. "If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. If only." Hope grew within her chest. "If only." Maybe she and Aaron could be together. "If only." But then, a tear slid down her cheek as she realized that they could never be. "If only." Reina whispered one last time before looking around and noticing something was missing.

"Lieutenant! LIEUTENANT!" When he didn't answer, the young general started to panic. "AARON." She started running, hoping to find him, but she found nothing. Reina stopped to catch her breath, when she did, someone grabbed her shoulders.

"I thought you were going to stay and I was going to walk around." Reina spun around to face Aaron, relief was evident on her face. "AARON, why didn't you respond? I called out, but you didn't say anything." The young lieutenant was taken aback at her words. "You...you were worried about me?" The purple haired woman stepped back and shook her head. "No, no. Of course not. I just didn't want to have to explain to everyone why I didn't come back with you."

Aaron chuckled at her response, not believing her words for a second. "Uh huh. Sure." Reina glared at him, but said nothing. "Come on. We need to head back before someone starts getting suspicious." She started heading back and Aaron laughed again before following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is If Only from the Disney movie Descendants. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tries to give Kyro some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. Thank you to a guest for leaving kudos and thank you to everyone for 1336 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kyro couldn't help but smile as he watched Clove wave goodbye to the little girl. She was so good with children. The young woman walked over to join her husband. "Thank you, Kyro. I really enjoyed the day." The Crimson Prince flashed his signature smirk as he grabbed her hand.

"The day's not over yet, Princess." He led her over the small bridge and down to the edge of the lake. Clove gasped when she noticed the small row boat. "I wanted to make this day special for you." He helped her into the boat before getting in himself. Taking a hold of the oars, Kyro started rowing. Looking around, Clove was at a loss for words at the beauty of the area.

On the other side of the lake, the form of Red appeared. He waited several minutes before growling. Red had convinced Kyro to take Clove to the village in the first place. The Crimson Dragon was trying to help the young prince. But now, his idiotic vessel was taking too long.

"Alright, looks like someone is going to have to set the mood." Using his powers, Red started taking control of the other creatures. He pointed at the ducks and turtles. "Percussions." Then the crickets. "Strings." And finally at the grasses. "Winds." Then, he turned towards the royal couple. "Words. There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Kyro's brow furrowed when he heard his dragon's voice and Clove gasped when she noticed Red's form behind her husband.

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna," Red leaned in closer to Kyro. "Kiss the girl." The Crimson Dragon jumped away when Kyro turned around. "Did you hear him too, Clove?" The woman in question quickly shook her head in embarrassment.

"Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do." The Crimson Prince raised his eyes to meet the Cerulean Princess'. "Possible she wants you to, there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." Kyro started wondering if Clove did in fact feel the same way about him as he did for her. Red gestured to the creatures that he had taken control of. "Sing with me now."

As Kyro rowed, several frogs clung to the oars. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my. Look like the boy to shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl." Both Kyro and Clove frowned and refused to meet each other's eyes. 

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl." Red sighed in sorrow. His vessel wasn't taking the hint. So, the Crimson Dragon gently pushed the boat up to a willow tree, where two cranes, under Red's control, moved the branches aside. So that Red could push the boat beneath it.

The royal couple finally looked at each other and Clove smiled softly. "Now's your moment." Red nudged them in the right direction as Kyro let a soft smile play on his lips. "Floating in a blue lagoon." Red raised his head up and out of the water. "Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better." A few fish jumped over the Crimson Dragon's head. "She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl

Kyro reached out to take Clove's hand in his as Red began to circle beneath the boat. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl." The royal couple leaned in closer. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl." As much as Kyro tried, he couldn't deny his feelings for the Cerulean Princess.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along and listen to the song. The song say, 'kiss the girl'." The royal couple leaned even closer and Clove took Kyro's other hand in hers. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl." Red popped out of the Water to watch the two. "You've got to kiss the girl."

Prince Kyro reached up to cup Clove's cheek as they leaned in closer. "You wanna kiss the girl." Neither prince nor princess could deny it any longer. "You've gotta kiss the girl." The young woman closed her azure eyes as her heart sped up. "Go on and kiss the girl."

Their lips just barely touched when the boat struck the land, sending the couple nearly falling into the water. Red smacked his paw over his face for being so careless. He had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't been paying attention to where the boat was going.

'Oh well, there will be another time.' The Crimson Dragon thought as he eyed the couple. Kyro was currently making sure that Clove was alright, which she was. "Let's just hope they took the hint." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Kiss The Girl from the Disney movie The Little Mermaid. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	24. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina and Aaron finally admit their feelings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here's another chapter, but first, shout outs. Thank you to two guests and juliia_21 for leaving kudos. And thank you to everyone for 1413 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Reina panted as Aaron came at her again. She growled, before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. He grunted and tried to grab her leg, but unfortunately for him, Reina had him pinned. He struggled for a few seconds more before giving up and tapping the ground.

She released him when she heard the taps. Aaron rolled over and grabbed her hand which she had offered to him. "Good job." She panted breathlessly and he nodded. "Thanks. You too." Behind him, Aaron could hear the other soldiers laughing at him for being beaten by a girl. "Nice takedown, sweetheart. Try doing that to a real man." They all laughed while Aaron and Reina only groaned in annoyance. "I just did, with Aaron. I'd try it on you, but I don't hit girls weaker than me." The Cerulean Lieutenant chuckled at her comeback while the other soldiers tried to go after her.

"Hey, back off." Aaron grabbed one of the soldiers who nearly hit Reina. "Calm down. I can take care of myself." The lieutenant let go and followed her into the barracks. "I know you can, but that doesn't mean you have to. It's alright to let your guard down every now and then. There's nothing wrong with letting someone else take care of you." Reina rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"You know what?" He looked at her expectantly. "Sometimes, I hate every single stupid word you say." Aaron raised an eyebrow in a sarcastic non-believing way. "Sometimes, I wanna slap you in your whole face." She swatted at him, but didn't put any effort behind her hand. "There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down." She turned to leave, but Aaron stepped in front of her, blocking her.

Taking a deep breath in, Reina admitted to what she believed. "I know, life would suck without you." Aaron gasped in fake surprise. "At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck." The young lieutenant stepped closer to her and for the first time, the young general didn't step away.

But as she moved to walk around him, Aaron once again blocked her path. In frustration, Reina threw her hands in the air and turned around. "You're an a-hole, but I love you." Aaron froze at her confession, she however, didn't realize what she just said. "You make me so mad, I ask myself, why I'm still here, or where could I go?" At that moment, Reina realized what she had just said, but it was too late to back down now.

She thought about her time with Prince Kyro and how much she loathed it, but she stayed with him because her uncle insisted upon it. Reina was honestly so happy and relieved when Kyro broke it off. But, what she felt with Aaron was different, she found that she genuinely liked his company. She needed him to know before she made any sort of a commitment. 

"You're the only love I've ever known." She realized her mistake too late. Reina didn't turn around to face him, she couldn't bear to see the disgust in Aaron's eyes at her confession. "But, I hate you, I really hate you." As the female general spoke, she ran out of the barracks in fear. The other soldiers only watched her go in confusion, Aaron chased after her.

"So much, I think it must be true love." Reina stopped dead in her tracks. "True love." She couldn't believe what she had just said. She couldn't be in love with someone. "It must be true love." The young woman spun around as she heard the sound of Aaron's footsteps. She shook her head, it broke her heart to run from him, but she just didn't have the strength to face him, not yet.

"Nothing else can break my heart like true love. True love. It must be true love. No one else can break my heart like you." She ran again.

Aaron ran and ran, but unfortunately Reina was much faster and more agile than he was. He ran until he couldn't, then he panted and called out, hoping that she could hear him. "Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings. Just once, try not to be so mean." He sighed as he tried to get her to admit that she felt the same thing as he did. He wasn't about to make the same mistake with Reina that he made with Clove.

"At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck." He caught a glimpse of her as she dashed around a corner. "You're an a-hole, but I love you." He saw her freeze as he rounded the corner. "And you make me so mad, I ask myself, why I'm still here or where could I go?" There was never anything real between him and Clove, not even during that fleeting moment after her nightmare.

And Aaron could help but feel that his life wouldn't be the same if Reina disappeared. Besides, he and Clove were never together. "You're the only love I've ever known." The female general spun around and stared at him in shock. "But, I hate you, I really hate you. So much, I think it must be true love."

"True love." Reina whispered as she stared at him. "It must be true love. Nothing else can break my heart like true love." He took a step towards her. "True love. It must be true love. No one else can break my heart like you." Aaron took a few more steps towards her and was relieved when she didn't move to leave. "Think it must be love?" He whispered and Reina raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"I think it must be love." Aaron smiled, while Reina smirked. They leaned in towards each other, but just before their lips touched, Reina reached up and pulled his headband off. She chuckled and took off running, Aaron smiled and took off after her. "Why do you rub me the wrong way?" He asked as she looked behind her. "Why do you say the things that you say?" She yelled back.

"Sometimes, I wonder how we came to be, but without you, I'm incomplete." Turning a corner, Reina dashed into the gardens. "I think it must be true love. It must be true love." Aaron couldn't help but agree with her. "It must be true love." The young lieutenant finally caught up with the young general. He reached out to wrap an arm around her waist, when she slowed down, he wrapped his others around her as well. Then he pulled her against him and lifted her up off the ground. Reina laughed as she clutched his arms, even though she trusted that he wouldn't drop her.

"Nothing else can break my heart like true love. True love. It must be true love." They spoke in unison as he put her down. "No one else can break my heart like you." She turned around and they gazed into each other's eyes. "No one else can break my heart like you." They leaned in closer. "No one else can break my heart like you."

Just as their lips were about to touch, Reina placed her hand on Aaron's chest, stopping him. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I...I can't." She turned to leave, but Aaron reached out and gently grabbed her upper arm. "Reina, what are you afraid of? I promise I'm not trying to hurt you."

"No, it's not you I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of what the Grand Marshal will do if he finds out." Aaron inhaled deeply. "Then, let's make sure no one finds out. I won't tell if you won't." Reina gazed helplessly into his eyes. Her uncle would find out, he always did, but then again, she could always do stuff to keep him off of their scent. Reina was good at that.

Before Aaron could say anything else, Reina grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down. Her lips slammed into his. Aaron lost his breathe for a few second, but once his sense came back to him, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned into the kiss

When they hesitantly pulled apart, Reina stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I won't tell if you won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is True Love by Pink. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just for laughs, none of these are meant to be taken seriously. I hope you all enjoy and get a good laugh out of these. Open for requests


End file.
